


Let Us Show You

by arlene28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Let Us Show You

Let Us Show You

I sigh as I sink into the sofa next to Genji, cold beer in hand. It’s the first weekend we’ve all had off since Winston recalled us and I plan on enjoying it. I flick the T.V on, glancing at Genji to see what book he’s reading, and just leave it on the channel it turns onto. I don’t really care about watching something, I just like the white noise. I squint at Genji’s book title but it’s in Japanese, which is very hard to read at a weird angle, so my eyes flick back to the telly.   
Turns out it’s some kind of documentary about human/omnic relationships. They’re talking to people and omnics who are for the freedom to be in these relationships, people and omnics who are against them and couples who are in these relationships. Personally, I don’t care what relationship you’re in. I end up getting drawn into the programme though, ahhing at the couples’ stories of falling in love and booing at the opinions of the people who are against it. Eventually the argument against the relationships turn to sex and reproduction. This causes a curiosity to form in my mind. How do they have a physical relationship?

“Genji, how do YOU have sex now?” I blurt out, not thinking about my words.

Genji turns to me slowly, probably shocked, and just looks at me for a long moment.

“Oh, fuck! I’m so sorry! That was so rude! You know I seem to be missing that filter between my brain and mouth! Oh shit, I’m sorry!” I blurt out, cheeks burning red as I cover my face.

I’ve had a crush on Genji for as long as I can remember, both Shimada brothers actually, now I’ll never be able to look Genji in the face again! I feel the couch move and I know that Genji has gotten so offended that he’s walked out. I groan into my hands and then decide to go hide in my room for the rest of my life. I squeak as I lower my hands and see Genji’s face barely an inch from mine.

“Would you really like to find out?” Genji asks softly.

I blink at him but nod my head. I really do want to know, want to be as intimate with him as possible.

“I have certain…kinks, nothing that will cause you pain and I will stop if you tell me to, are you sure you want this?” He asks intently.

I feel my pussy clench at his words, my panties getting damp. I nod my head again, too shocked and aroused to form words.

“I need to hear the words.” Genji asks gently.

“Yes, Genji, please. I want this.” I gasp out, imagination running wild.

“Meet me in my room in an hour.” He demands, standing up and walking out.

“Okay.” I croak, throat dry from nerves.

I decide to go for a shower, don’t wanna smell bad after all.

 

An hour later, I’m standing outside Genji’s room trying to pluck up the courage to knock on his door. I take a deep breath and remind myself of how much I want this, slowly raising my fist to knock on his door.

“Come in.” Genji calls from inside.

I step through the door, closing it behind me, and look around. I’ve never been in his room before. Genji is standing in the middle of the room and there are ropes, cuffs, blindfolds, ball gags and plugs all laid out on his bed. I gulp as my eyes widen, seeing everything he has.

“Now, these are the rules, you will do what I say when I say it. You will allow me to do anything to you that I want to, use anything I want to. We’ll use the traffic light system so if you are unsure about something and wish me to take it slow, say amber. If I do something you do not like or you wish to stop, say red and it all ends immediately. Do you fully understand these rules? Are you still sure you want this?” He states.

“Yes.” I whisper, nervous but excited butterflies flying around my stomach.

“Then undress.” He snaps.

I gasp and then do as he says, pulling my clothes off with shaking hands. Once I’m naked I stand there, biting my lip as I start to worry that he won’t like what he sees.

“You’re as beautiful as I imagined.” He whispers as he stares at me.

“You imagined me?” I gasp, shocked.

“Yes.” He nods.

I blush at his confession and smile.

“Come here.” He orders me.

I walk over to him nervously, wondering what will happen next. I end up standing right in front of him. He reaches out and runs his fingertips over my body, touching every inch of it except the parts I want him to. By the time he pulls away, I’m breathless and flushed, wishing he’d continued. He grabs the cuffs and places them on my wrists, tying them together. He pulls my arms up and I notice that there’s a hook hanging from the ceiling. He puts the chain over the hook. He leans down to check that my feet are flat on the floor.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yes.” I whine, wishing he would move faster.

He runs his fingers over my stomach, slowly moving them downwards. I gasp as he suddenly presses against my clit, rubbing in slow circles. His other hand moves to squeeze my breast, pinching my nipple as he does. I moan as I get lost in the sensations he’s causing. I bite my lip, stifling my noises but Genji pinches my clit until I cry out.

“Don’t hide your noises from me. They give me just as much pleasure as watching you come apart.” He whispers in my ear.

“Genji!” I gasp as he begins to rub fast circles around my nub.

I hear him moan but, just then, my climax rips through me. I cry his name as I buck against his hand and pull the cuffs. 

“Yes! Just like that! Let me hear how I please you, see how you come apart!” He rasps, making my head spin.

My body goes limp as I come down, the hook and cuffs the only things keeping me upright. I pant for breath as Genji strokes my overheated skin, calming me down.

“Such a good girl.” He whispers.

I watch him as he picks up the blindfold from his bed. He puts it over my eyes and I feel a shiver of arousal and anticipation go down my spine. The world goes dark as the blindfold is tied behind my head. I hear the bedroom door open and close and I strain my ears to hear anything.

“Genji?” I call out nervously.

He wouldn’t leave me like this, would he?

“I’m still here.” He says from across the room.

I sigh in relief, glad he hasn’t gone. That is until I feel two human hands slide up my sides.

“I should explain. I can no longer have intercourse, to give a woman the pleasure she deserves. I do, however, have electrodes that let my brain feel pleasure, like you do when you cum. Therefore, I found a new way to be intimate. I found a substitute. Someone who can give you pleasure as I watch, which makes me feel pleasure.” Genji explains.

“A s-substitute?” I gasp as the hands move round to cup my breasts.

“I think you’ll like who I chose.” Genji says, a smile sounding in his voice.

“You truly are beautiful.” A voice whispers in my ear.

“Hanzo?” I gasp, feeling arousal settle in my core.

“Pleased?” Genji asks.

“Yes!” I hiss as Hanzo pinches my nipples.

“Make her prettier, Brother.” Genji says softly.

I wait to see what happens next, gasping as I feel rope binding around my body. Hanzo is meticulous with his rope work, taking his time to work the rope. Eventually, I have rope winding down my arms, around my chest so my breasts are held between rope strands which makes them stand out. I have rope winding up both legs, individually, so they can still be spread open.

“Are you okay?” Genji asks, sounding breathless.

“Yes.” I whimper, skin on fire from the sensation of Hanzo’s hands brushing my body whilst doing the ropes.

“Good, then we’ll continue.” Genji says from right in front of me.

I feel Genji’s fingers run along my slit and I moan. He presses his finger against my clit and I gasp, feeling little shocks of pleasure shoot through my body. I feel Hanzo’s fingers at my entrance and let out a long groan as he pushes one digit inside, pressing straight on my secret spot. I cry out and they both move their fingers faster. I can already feel my release getting stronger from all the work up to this point. I try to twist and squirm but both brothers press up against me, keeping me still. The pleasure bursts through me and I let out an incoherent scream as I cum, getting lost in the pleasure. I see starbursts behind the blindfold as my body comes undone.   
Just as I hit the peak of my climax, I feel Hanzo push his soaked finger into my ass, making me scream again as it pushes my orgasm even higher. As I come back down, Genji rubs his thumbs over my cheeks to soothe me and Hanzo keeps his finger still inside me. I whimper as I smell my own arousal on Genji’s fingers and try to move my hips, hoping to make Hanzo move.


End file.
